Mi jefe me tiene ganas
by Pandoritta DS
Summary: Apenas graduada de una de las mejores academias de detectives a nivel internacional, Serena Tsukino disfruta de su recién adquirida independencia en el mundo laboral. Sin saber a qué se vera enfrentada, sólo tiene claro que no se dejará seducir por sus compañeros de los que sabe de sobra, que son unos mujeriegos que sólo compiten por aumentar su lista de conquistas...
1. Chapter 1

Aunque me llene de nostalgia dejarte ir, es hora de que sigas tu camino"

Aún resonaban esas palabras en mi mente, sí, al fin y al cabo era por lo cual había pasado los últimos cuatro años de mi vida luchando, y mi madre, aunque llena de inseguridad y temores, lo había comprendido.

Libertad!, al fin podía saborear la independencia. Iba a ser responsable de mí y por mí misma, me emocionaba pensar en eso, y aunque estaba asustada por los cambios, no hallaba la hora de comenzar esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

Estacioné mi nuevo automóvil color gris plata, regalo de mi abuela por mi graduación, y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Aunque ansiaba usar mis llaves para abrir, decidí tocar el timbre para no parecer demasiado confianzuda en mi primer día. Esperé un momento y abrió la puerta una chica de cabellos aguamarina y muy linda por cierto.

-Hola, tú debes ser Serena- se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo- bienvenida- se notaba que estaba entusiasmada, eso me tranquilizó

-Sí, hola, muchas gracias- no me sorprendió que supiera quien era, seguramente había investigado mi historial y visto mi fotografía.

Me dejé llevar hasta el interior del lugar. Era una estancia bastante hogareña.

Michiru, como se llamaba la mujer que me recibió, me enseñó el resto de mi nuevo hogar, sorprendiéndome de lo espacioso que era. Me informó que la otra chica con la cual viviría estaba de vacaciones en otra ciudad visitando a su familia y llegaría en una semana.

Ya instalada en mi habitación comencé a pensar. Mañana comenzaría a trabajar y eso me llenaba de nervios. Había escuchado historias bastante graciosas de las bromas que les jugaban a los nuevos, me había reído en su momento, pero ahora no me parecía tan gracioso. Temblaba de sólo imaginarme haciendo el ridículo

Michiru me llamó a cenar, había cocinado una lasaña que se veía bastante bien. Conversamos de todo un poco y ahí logré por fin relajarme al escucharla hablar con tanta comodidad del trabajo, del ambiente y de las labores diarias. También organizamos los gastos mensuales y mencionó algunas reglas de convivencia que a mí me parecieron bastante razonables.

Ya en la noche decidí poner la alarma de mi despertador temprano. Debía estar en el trabajo quince minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Michiru se ofreció a llevarme para que me aprendiera la ruta, se lo agradecí infinitamente ya que ella ese día entraba más tarde.

.

Miré el edificio de cinco pisos y me pareció bastante sobrio, tenía un sistema de seguridad al cual, después de cuatro años, yo estaba acostumbrada. Imitando a mi compañera de piso colgué mi identificación que tenía una cadenita plateada al cuello y los guardias nos permitieron la entrada. Pasamos por otro control más antes de que Michiru me dejara en el cuarto piso en las dependencias donde yo trabajaría, dirigiéndose ella al quinto piso donde estaban sus oficinas.

A las ocho con treinta minutos, y después de hablar con el jefe de todo el departamento a nivel regional, éste me guió hasta una sala de reuniones. El hombre, aunque se notaba distante y hasta un poco frío me pareció agradable, mentiría si recuerdo su nombre, menos su apellido, pero ya tendré tiempo para eso.

Al entrar a la sala me sorprendí, era muy espaciosa y tenía muchas sillas ordenadas mirando al frente, era tipo auditorio pero más pequeño. Estaba repleta de personas, pero yo estaba tan ansiosa que no pude más que ver todo como un borrón.

Me presentaron a las demás personas y todos me dieron la bienvenida con un aplauso, señalando mi jefe que debían ser amables y enseñarme ya que acababa de graduarme. Por otra parte me di cuenta que era la única nueva en ese departamento, algo inusual, dado que me había graduado con cien compañeros más, por lo que supuse que habían sido asignados a distintas partes del país.

Parecía un pollito en un rincón, y es que no me encontraba en confianza como para hablar con nadie. Sin embargo mi jefe me comunicó que sería parte del grupo asignado con el número tres, por lo que debía reunirme con mis compañeros para que me enseñaran las dependencias.

Ya en la tarde, después de reunirme con una chica de nombre Amy quien llevaba un año en el lugar, y que ella me instruyera acerca del movimiento y de las labores me instalé en mi oficina la cual compartía con alguien a quien no había visto.

A Amy la conocía de antes, ella era un año mayor que yo y habíamos conversado un par de veces cuando estudiábamos en la academia. De cerca sabía que era una chica muy tranquila y amable, meticulosa en su trabajo, pero que cuando se enojaba había que arrancar y esconderse a por lo menos un kilómetro.

Sentada a mi escritorio y sumergida en mis pensamientos, me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta abrirse de repente.

Levanté la vista y "oh por favor", ahí estaba el espécimen más guapo que había visto en mi vida. No podía creer que esto me pasara a mí. Me levanté de un salto y me quedé mirándolo como idiota hasta que me reprendí mentalmente y adopté mi actitud de siempre, una indiferencia total a encantos masculinos como ese.

-Eres Serena Tsukino?- ahora sí me tiemblan las piernas. No podía tener por lo menos una voz chillona o hablar mal?, No, parece que si debía trabajar con él iba a sufrir una constante tortura y yo no quería eso

-S- sí, soy la Detective Tsukino- rodee la mesa tratando de no mirarlo más de la cuenta, pero sin poder evitar mirar sus manos, sólo para comprobar que estaban limpias de joyas. Maldita mi suerte, hasta ahora no veía nada malo en él.

Me extendió la mano y yo la tomé tratando de no apretar ni muy despacio ni muy fuerte. El contacto con él me excitó, era pura masculinidad. Espalda ancha, muslos fuertes, piel aceitunada, manos grandes.

Después de recorrer su cuerpo involuntariamente con la mirada me di cuenta de mi error. Con mi cara ardiendo levanté la vista sólo para toparme con los ojos más increíbles que había visto en mi vida, de un azul oscuro bordeados de largas y espesas pestañas negras.

Maldije para mis adentros, lo menos que necesitaba era un compañero guapo que estaba para morirse. Tenía que centrarme en mis objetivos, trabajar, aprender, ser profesional.

-Soy el Inspector Darien Chiba- tragué grueso, tenía dos grados más que yo, eso se traducía en por lo menos diez años de diferencia en edad.

-Es usted mi compañero de oficina?- lo vi arquear una ceja y lo escuché reír. Hasta su risa tenía una pequeña connotación sexual. Hay Dios, creo que mojé mis bragas con sólo escuchar ese maravilloso sonido.

"Céntrate Serena, no puedes embobarte con alguien como él, recuerda que son todos iguales"

-Eres parte del equipo de operaciones número tres y yo- hizo una pausa- estoy a cargo, así que directamente soy tu jefe. Todo me lo debes informar a mí- se acercó más a mi rostro y yo estaba paralizada- no puedes ni moverte ni respirar sin que yo lo sepa, si tienes alguna duda acerca de algo rudimentario le preguntarás a cualquiera del equipo, si es algo más importante lo discutirás conmigo, entendido?

Al oír su tono autoritario respiré aliviada, él mantendría las distancias y yo no tendría que huir para no sucumbir a la tentación.

-Sí señor- esbocé una sonrisa deliberadamente tímida.

-Con todo esto aclarado, hay reunión a las 19:30 horas y luego estás despachada por hoy.

-Sí, señor- qué más podía responder?

-Bien

Se dio media vuelta y tuve que sostenerme en el escritorio. Porqué tenía que tener ese trasero de infarto? Firme, prieto y perfectamente proporcional a ese cuerpazo de metro noventa.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras de él me dejé caer en mi silla. Definitivamente iba a ser demasiado difícil mantenerme indiferente ante alguien como él.

Por suerte mi jefe directo mantenía las distancias, porque sino no iba a poder conservar por mucho tiempo mi cordura y tomando en cuenta lo caliente que me había puesto su contacto, mucho menos conservaría… mi virginidad.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tienes veintiún años, por Dios Serena!

No esperaba ninguna otra reacción de parte de Mina, aun así no pude evitar que mi cara se sintiera tan caliente que sabía de sobra que estaba roja como tomate.

Mina era mi otra compañera de departamento, y así como Michiru y yo, ella también formaba parte del cuerpo de policía civil de la ciudad. Tenía veinticinco años, pero sólo llevaba trabajando como detective hacía dos, había entrado a la academia a los diecinueve años, a diferencia mía que había comenzado mi preparación apenas había terminado el colegio a los diecisiete.

-No es para tanto, digo, aun me quedan muchos años por delante- odiaba esta conversación, por eso siempre la evitaba, y cuando no podía simplemente me inventaba alguna historia… era patético.

-Definitivamente estás loca- Michiru siempre tan delicada y amable. Entre esas dos me iban a matar antes de fin de año.

-A ver si entiendo- Mina hizo una pausa dramática, típica de ella- quieres decir que no has disfrutado de los placeres carnales simplemente porque no te han dado ganas?

Iba a hablar pero fui interrumpida por ambas, hablaban de mí como si yo no estuviera, tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica… lógica para ellas obviamente, del hecho que a mi edad aun fuera virgen.

Ya era humillante tener que admitirle a esas dos mi nula vida sexual como para que más encima siguieran avergonzándome discutiendo y opinando sin hacerme parte de ello.

De repente ambas se quedaron mirándome con una extraña expresión… no, no, no, esa expresión no. No me miren así que ya sé lo que están pensando, quise gritarles.

-Serena, emm, no has pensado que tal vez tú, que tú…- sí Michiru vamos dilo, a ver si tienes el valor de preguntar!

-Lo que quiere decir es que, o sea, es extraño, ya sabes, eso de no tener ganas y, y…- Mina también se daba vueltas. Si no me sintiera tan humillada me reiría de sus caras de miedo.

Quería dar por zanjado el tema, ambas no sabían cómo preguntarme así que para poder terminar esto lo más rápido y no prolongar mi vergüenza tenía que decirles las cosas como eran

-No

-Qué cosa?- preguntaron a la vez

-No soy frígida- ok lo había dicho, ahora a hablar de películas y libros o mejor no, porque de seguro me hablaban de una porno y de novelas eróticas, mejor les plantearía hablar de cocina o de mascotas, algo ambiguo.

-Cómo lo sabes?- ahora sí me perdí

-Qué cosa?

-Eso, que tú no eres, que no eres eso.

Estas dos podían hablar de sexo oral, orgasmos múltiples y vibradores, pero no podían ni nombrar la palabra frígida, será tabú?

-Sólo lo sé- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

-Pero a lo mejor es eso, y ya sabes hay tratamientos y esas cosas- y dale con la burra al trigo…

-Escuchen- ambas me pusieron demasiada atención para mi poca comodidad- una vez fui a ver a un médico para preguntarle lo mismo y me dijo que no había ningún problema, contentas?

-Pero como lo supo, es decir, sólo te miró y te dijo oye no tienes nada?- iba a estrangular a Mina

-Bueno, la verdad es que me dijo que hiciera algo, yo lo hice y listo, no soy frígida, podemos cambiar de tema?- mi paciencia estaba agotándose y aquí va de nuevo la humillación

-Qué hiciste entonces?- fulminé con la mirada a Michiru por insistir

Respira Serena, tienes veintiún años, eres virgen e inventas amantes para que no sepan que eres una inexperta, ningún hombre te ha calentado al punto de animarte a acostarte con él y para colmo estas dos ya lo saben… se me notará en la cara que tengo el himen intacto?

-Simple, me dijo que mirara una porno- ambas pusieron los ojos como platos- bueno, más bien una película erótica que tuviera trama, ya saben

-Y eso que tiene que ver- le hice un gesto con la mano a mi rubia compañera para que se callara de una vez

-Me dijo que si me sentía un poco excitada me tocara e hiciera volar mi imaginación, al final resultó, estaba excitada.

-Te tocaste?

-Sí Mina- qué más podía decir?

-Viendo una porno?

Tengo que repetirlo? Voy a cometer un crimen ahora mismo!

-Una película erótica Michiru- respondí respirando profundo para infundirme paciencia

-Y te excitaste?

-Ya les dije, fue sólo un ejercicio que me dio el médico, no es para tanto, además no es como si hubiese tenido un orgasmo con sólo fantasear con un rostro inexistente

-Y sabes lo que es un orgasmo?

Mina y la ¡"#$%%&&()

-Chicas, soy virgen, no idiota!

Después de advertirles "amablemente" a ese par que no mencionaran mi "problema", todas nos fuimos a dormir. Era domingo y el principio de semana siempre era más duro así que había que descansar.

.

Me senté en la silla pesadamente, este primer mes de trabajo había sido extenuante, odiaba no poder participar más de los operativos y las operaciones importantes, odiaba que me dejaran al margen por ser la nueva, pero lo entendía.

Me sentía aliviada de no haber tenido que trabajar directamente con mi jefecito, él estaba a cargo de todos los procedimientos y yo, para evitar sucumbir a la tentación de quedarme mirándolo como idiota, me había apoyado en mi compañero de oficina que me guiaba en la confección de los informes, así no debía acudir a mi jefe para preguntarle las cosas que no entendía.

Estuve mucho rato sentada mirando hacia la puerta, ya era costumbre que mi jefe llegara y entrara como si nada y casi estaba esperando su visita diaria, era como si supiera que me atormentaba teniéndolo tan cerca.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi corazón se aceleró.

-Vaya cara que tienes- era una de las chicas, Rei Hino quien junto con Amy y yo éramos las únicas tres mujeres en el equipo, un equipo de veinticinco personas por cierto. Entró de manera confiada y se sentó en el escritorio frente a mí.

-Veo que entrar sin pedir permiso es costumbre aquí- señalé divertida, y es que no me molestaba que entraran de repente, bueno, sólo mi jefe que se empeñaba en intimidarme con su presencia.

-Si lo dices por Darien, él es el rey de la imprudencia, pero no te engañes que es buena persona.

Un atisbo de esperanza atravesó mi mente así como logró transformar mi expresión. Si no era como los demás tal vez… No Serena, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza!

-No pongas esa cara por favor- Rei me miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Qué cara?- toda inocencia yo, ya sabía perfectamente la cara de calenturienta que no había podido evitar poner.

-Ay Serenita Serenita, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, y no te hagas la inocente.

No pude hacer más que suspirar, estas chicas eran expertas en leer expresiones y sacar hipótesis, se nota que no perdían el tiempo en el trabajo, primero Michiru y Mina y ahora Rei.

-No sé de qué me hablas- por favorcito que no insista y se vaya

-Hablo del Inspector Chiba, y desde ahora te digo que aunque esté para morirse no está en cartelera

Ahora no sé qué cara había puesto pero Rei se dio cuenta, una de dos, o esta chica es demasiado buena en su trabajo, o yo soy demasiado transparente en cuanto a mis emociones.

-Hablemos claro- suspiró y prácticamente se acostó en la silla- te nombro a Darien, sí y le digo así porque después de cuatro años de trabajar juntos no esperarás que le diga "señor". Bueno, como decía, nombré a Darien y déjame decirte que casi casi veo cómo te salían los colmillos niña, debes tener cuidado, estos hombres saben que son guapos y le sacan partido a eso, disfrutan cuando los miras embobada- abrí mucho los ojos- no, no quiero decir que tú lo hagas, más bien me sorprende que hayas tenido tanto autocontrol teniendo en cuenta que tenemos por lo menos diez opciones de machos irresistibles sólo para nosotras.

-Está bien- dije no muy convencida

-Escucha, entre tanto hombre una aprende su forma de actuar y de pensar. Te digo desde ya que lo más seguro es que hayan apostado a quien se acuesta primero con la nueva, es decir, contigo.

-No hablas enserio cierto?- me inundó la incertidumbre. Estaban haciendo apuestas con respecto a mí.

-Sé que te parece mentira, pero te lo digo porque lamentablemente a mí nadie me lo advirtió y yo tontamente caí en su juego cuando era nueva, claro que no estaban los mismos chicos que ahora en el departamento, pero es lo mismo. Lo que quiero decir es que no querrás que todos se enteren de tus secretos de dormitorio, sólo porque uno de estos animales fue el ganador de la "apuesta" y se tomó las libertades de relatar hasta el último detalle- hizo una mueca de dolor- créeme, no es agradable que todo el mundo se cree imágenes mentales acerca de ti follando con un compañero.

-Y…- dudé si preguntar o no- y el señor Chiba igual apuesta con los demás chicos?

-Darien?- Rei soltó una carcajada- claro que no, él es el jefe y no puede hacer esas cosas. Es muy reservado, tiene la premisa de no mantener ningún tipo de contacto más íntimo con colegas, por eso no va a funcionar que pongas tus ojos en él. Además, hasta hace poco salía con una modelo de la alta sociedad, muy refinada, así que dudo que ponga sus ojos en una detective como nosotras Serena, no es por desmerecer pero hay que ser realistas.

-Debe tener un pensamiento bastante básico como para fijarse sólo en las apariencias- mi comentario estaba de más, pero no pude dejarlo pasar, y es que si comparo los cuerpos delgados de las modelos con el mío era mucha la diferencia, partiendo por mis muslos fibrosos y gruesos, para nada elegantes y delgados como los de ese tipo de chicas.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que nunca he mantenido ese tipo de conversación con él, como te digo, es muy reservado con respecto a eso.

-Está bien Rei, la verdad es que no tienes de qué preocuparte, no estaba haciéndome ilusiones ni nada con el estilo, simplemente con ese cuerpo y esos ojos una no puede evitar darle un festín a la vista, no crees?- dije divertida y es verdad, era un agradable panorama mi jefe, sólo con mirarlo ya mi humor mejoraba.

-Tienes razón, si no fuera lesbiana me gustaría

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser compulsivamente

-O sea tú… pero si te acostaste con un compañero

-Ay niña, deberías haber visto tu cara, debes acostumbrarte a este tipo de bromas- sonrió dulcemente- primera lección del día, te van a decir muchas cosas, de esas no vas a saber si son verdad o no, así que mantente firme y toma todo con calma, entendido?

-Sí- me levanté e hice un saludo militar que nada tenía que ver con nosotros y Rei comenzó a reír cerrando la puerta tras salir de mi oficina.

Había pasado el resto del día de un lado para otro, subí y bajé de una planta a otra por las escaleras por lo menos veinte veces y me dolían las manos de tanto revisar archivos en busca de una diminuta información que estaba entre quince mil informes correspondientes a un año laboral.

La verdad es que estaba realmente cansada, y que mi jefe haya decidido que haría una reunión a las nueve de la noche no era un incentivo. Estaba antojada, no de comida, tampoco de mi jefe (por muy extraño que parezca) sino que de mi cama blanda y tibia.

Después de cumplir con mis obligaciones y encontrar lo que me llevó todo el día entre cajas polvorientas, me di cuenta que aun faltaba una hora para la reunión. Me fui a mi oficina y ahí estaba Yaten mi compañero con el que compartía ese espacio.

Era un chico de veintiocho años bastante jovial, estaba todo el día haciendo bromas y riendo, él siempre decía que era un método para no estresarse y yo le creía. Después de ver tanta tragedia y cosas que hasta ese momento creía que sólo sucedían en las películas, me convencí de que debía adoptar una metodología de investigación propia y separar muchas veces mis emociones, y la compañía de Yaten me hacía bastante bien; que fuera realmente guapo y estuviera soltero era meramente añadidura a esa atractiva personalidad.

-Y para cuándo es la fiesta?

Suspiré y me senté en mi escritorio, Yaten llevaba más de una semana insistiendo en lo mismo.

-De verdad debo dar esa fiesta?

-Es la tradición- se encogió de hombros

-Pero no pueden obligarme- me defendí y es que eso haría mella en mi presupuesto

-Claro que no, pero serías la única detective en la historia que no cumpliera con la tradición, todos pasamos por eso, tampoco es tan terrible- sonrió malicioso

-Eso lo dices tú porque eres hombre. No puedo simplemente organizar y costear la fiesta obviando esa "otra" rara costumbre de ustedes?- pregunté esperanzada

Yaten sólo rio, negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Suspiré. Si hasta ahora había logrado hacer con eficiencia mi trabajo y evitar bochornos, el día de la fiesta iba a redimirme de esta racha de buena suerte.

.

Estaba jugando solitario en la computadora cuando miré el reloj de pared y me di cuenta que faltaban quince minutos para las nueve. Como a mi jefe le gustaba que estuviéramos todos "listos para la acción" como lo llamaba él, decidí llegar un poco antes al mini auditorio.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente al percatarme de la ausencia de Chibi Chibi, sé que la dejé en la oficina durante el día, sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero me molestaba tenerla conmigo mientras andaba de un lado a otro.

Traté de respirar profundo y tranquilizarme, de nada sirvió. Revolví mi oficina, mi escritorio y el de Yaten y… nada.

Salí precipitadamente y cuando llegué al auditorio cinco minutos antes de lo indicado, todos me quedaron viendo extrañados, claro, si mi aspecto no era el mejor, estaba sudada, con el cabello enmarañado y agitada. Me siguieron mirando como si quisieran una explicación.

Traté de sonar tranquila pero mi cuerpo estaba empezando a traicionarme, el cansancio y el nerviosismo de mi situación me estaban pasando la cuenta.

-Alguien ha visto a Chibi Chibi?- no supe qué más decir, quería sonar menos preocupada

-Perdiste a Chibi Chibi?- Seiya, un miembro del equipo de apoyo logístico que no era detective pero que trabajaba a la par con nosotros, casi gritó las palabras

-La dejé en la oficina esta mañana y ahora no está- miré a todos con cara de súplica

-Lo siento nena, no la he visto- era Diamante, quien era todo un adonis, pero con un ego que de seguro apenas cabía dentro de esa sala.

Todos negaron haberla visto, y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Sólo me faltaba a una persona a quien preguntar. Tragué grueso y me senté en un rincón sin saber qué más hacer, tratando de pensar a pesar de que mis compañeros seguían con el tema.

-Una vez perdí a Berta- dijo Rei de manera despreocupada

-Y recuerdas qué fue lo que te pasó por esa falta?- Seiya con esa pregunta hizo que Rei cambiara el semblante en un segundo y me mirara con cara de lástima.

-Qué bueno, estoy cansado de escuchar conversaciones telefónicas encerrado en esa cabina, me hará bien un relajo- Malachite y sus comentarios, no sé por qué me dio la impresión de que quien iba a pasar el próximo mes completo encerrada en esa cabina iba a ser yo.

De pronto todos se quedaron callados, miré hacia el pasillo y caminando de esa manera tan masculina que me cortaba la respiración venía caminando mi jefe. Darien Chiba era sin duda todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

Caminaba con los ojos puestos en los míos y yo no podía apartar la mirada. Se acercó como un animal al acecho y se detuvo frente a mí, yo me levanté de mi silla.

No pude sostenerle la mirada y para no parecer nerviosa recorrí con la vista el resto de la sala… no había nadie… dónde estaban todos? Nos habíamos quedado solos y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Traté de moverme de mi rincón y de pronto puso ambas manos contra la pared a la altura de mis hombros dejándome acorralada.

-Se te perdió algo?

Escuchar su voz siempre hacía un pequeño cortocircuito en mi cerebro.

-Qué dijo?- sabía lo que había dicho pero aún no lo procesaba

-Te pregunté si se te ha perdido algo- esto lo dijo muy lento, y con cada palabra se iba acercando más a mi rostro. Podía sentir su aliento mentolado. Mi corazón latía a mil y yo me sentía cien veces más excitada que cuando vi la película y me toqué imaginando cosas.

-Yo… yo… sí- admití finalmente.

-Y qué vas a hacer para solucionarlo?

A qué se refería? Era imaginación mía o ese tono sugería algo más… íntimo?

-Yo… no sé- aparté la mirada

-Mírame a los ojos- dijo firmemente y prometo que casi llego a la parte del conocimiento empírico del orgasmo.

-Señor, yo lo siento, es que me molestaba para hacer las cosas y…y…- no pude seguir porque noté algo de reproche en su oscura mirada que me hizo callar.

-Acaso no sabes que la excusa agrava la falta?

Su tono firme debería haberme asustado, intimidado, pero no debería haberme hecho sentir más caliente de lo que estaba ya por su cercanía. Traté de disimular lo mucho que me afectaba pensando en lo que siempre me enfriaba… que de seguro se jacta de que todas las mujeres lo miren deseosas de un poco de atención.

-Sí señor- puse mi mejor cara de póker

-Bien

Se alejó un poco de mí y se abrió la chaqueta, sacando desde el costado derecho de la cinturilla de su pantalón color negro a Chibi Chibi.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me extendió a mi fiel compañera.

La tomé con manos temblorosas, observándola de cerca para no tener que mirar a mi jefe y esperando a que me reprendiera o me dijera algo.

-Mírame- volvió a decir al igual que la vez anterior.

Levanté la vista y permanecí en silencio mientras él me observaba.

-Cómo se llama?

-Qué?- no había entendido nada y es que el día me había dejado lenta de mente.

-Tu arma de servicio, cómo se llama

-Ahh- miré mi pistola color gris plata- Se llama Chibi Chibi

-Original, esto de los nombres es un código que aunque parezca un juego te puede salvar la vida, recuérdalo

-Sí señor- sonreí un poco al recordar cómo se llamaban las pistolas de mis compañeros.

Mi jefe sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo dándome una buena panorámica de su redondeado trasero. Suspiré aliviada al no recibir mayor reprimenda.

Sin embargo antes de desaparecer se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente

-Mañana a las nueve de la noche te espero en mi oficina, ponte algo lindo.

Qué? Ahora sí que no entendía nada, no supe qué decir

-El lugar lo elijo yo- me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta

-Señor!- tenía que saber a qué se refería

-Dime- no me miró ni volteó

-Este… no entiendo- se quedó inmóvil y continuó en silencio.

-Quiero decir, eso de mañana y que me ponga algo lindo… es… por qué?

Soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar

-Averígualo- hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida.

Y sin más desapareció por la siguiente puerta dejándome más confundida que nunca.

**Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, la demora se debe a que lamentablemente no tengo internet en mi casa por estos días y tuve que subir el capi desde el trabajo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así espero sus lindos comentarios… Muchos saludos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

No he dejado de dar vueltas en mi oficina desde que llegué en la mañana y ya es la hora de almuerzo. Seguramente Yaten se reirá de mí cuando ande de un lado a otro tratando de organizar el trabajo que está atrasado.

Aunque otra ventaja de ser detective es que uno maneja su propio tiempo, te dan los casos a resolver y simplemente te dejan libre para que veas cómo los sacas al tiempo que ellos asignan, a veces es un mes o sesenta días o algo más dependiendo de la complejidad de cada uno.

La puerta se abre y entra mi compañero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cómo detesto esa mueca burlona que aparece en su cara cada vez que me mira, esa mueca que vi por primera vez esta mañana cuando le conté todo lo que me había dicho mi jefe… bueno, casi todo ya que no mencioné eso de ponerme algo lindo, no sé por qué pero no consideré necesario que lo supiera y teniendo en cuenta lo que había averiguado no me equivocaba.

-Te ves nerviosa chica- observa al momento que se sienta sobre mi escritorio y me mira detenidamente

-Yo?- qué pregunta más tonta!

-No, blanca nieves- me dice sarcástico- sí, tú.

-No, estoy bien, sí, súper bien y tranquila, eso, tranquila- ahora acabo de confirmarle que estoy hecha un nudo de nervios.

-No será por tu cena con el jefe esta noche o sí?

-Qué?- me pilla de sorpresa- este, no- se me notará la ansiedad que siento?

-Yaaa

Odio cuando hacen eso!, yo también quiero aprender a leer la mente o lo que sea que hacen para saber siempre cuando uno miente… eso no me lo enseñaron en la academia ya que dijeron que se adquiere con la experiencia.

-Está bien- digo con falsa resignación- sí, estoy un poco nerviosa, ya sabes, mi cartera tiembla y considerando que debo pagar una cena para dos en un lugar que seguro es excesivamente caro…- hago una mueca de dolor

-Nada que decir amiga- suspira con dramatismo- casi todos hemos pasado por eso, aunque una cena! Uff… sí que te va a salir caro eso de pagar al contado.

Otra rara costumbre de los detectives era eso de "pagar al contado". Me explicaron que cuando uno cometía una falta por andar de despistado o era algo pequeño como llegar atrasado al trabajo, te hacían pagar de esa forma, o sea, generalmente era invitar a desayunar a tu jefe o tutor y así ellos dejaban pasar la falta y no había otra sanción administrativa que se reflejara en una anotación a la hoja de calificaciones anuales.

Mi tutor era Yaten, pero a él nunca le habían asignado a una pupila, así que era más bien práctico y me enseñaba como mi compañero de equipo y no como un superior quien estaba a pocos meses de obtener el grado de Inspector. No se había hecho problema con la pérdida de Chibi Chibi, algo que no podía decir de mi jefe.

Había escogido un vestido un poco por encima de la rodilla color rosa pálido que tenía unos finos tirantes y era de un escote discreto, no quería dar la impresión de querer provocar a mi jefe. Mi cabello lo había dejado suelto y lo había adornado con una cinta del mismo color del vestido.

Me observé en el espejo del camarín, parecía otra persona. Era extraño verme mostrando las piernas después de tantos días de usar pantalones para ir al trabajo… y pensar que ninguno de mis compañeros me había visto jamás llevando algo así.

Mi cabello era otra cosa, ya me había desacostumbrado a llevarlo suelto. En las horas de trabajo me hacía una coleta un poco suelta y desarmada, siempre odié andar con el pelo demasiado tirante en un moño y con cuatro años de andar así en la academia ya había tenido suficiente para el resto de mi vida.

Observé mi reflejo por última vez y miré mi celular el cual después de comprobar que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora que me había dicho mi jefe, guardé en mi pequeño bolso y salí rumbo al "matadero" como lo llamaba yo.

No hizo falta que llamara a la puerta pues estaba abierta. Decidí adentrarme confianzudamente en la oficina de mi jefe.

Era un lugar bastante acogedor, tenía un gran escritorio en el centro y estantes llenos de archivos en dos costados, por la cantidad de cosas que había debería haberse visto un gran desorden, pero todo encajaba armoniosamente.

Me quedé ensimismada con un cuadro que colgaba de la pared al lado de la ventana, era un dibujo del edificio cuya inscripción señalaba la fecha en que había sido inaugurado.

-Serena

Me di la vuelta tan rápido que estoy segura que mi vestido se levantó dejando ver más de lo necesario.

-Jefe…

Me quedé sin aliento, era la viva imagen de la masculinidad. Vestía unos pantalones negros bien puestos en su sitio que marcaban unos muslos gruesos y firmes, además llevaba una camisa azul oscuro que mostraba una generosa parte de su cuello y pecho, terminando su atuendo con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos zapatos tipo zapatillas del mismo color.

Su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado, contrastando con el estilo pulcro y ordenado que llevaba a diario.

-Creo que hoy eso no va a ser necesario

Me perdí… siempre me pasaba cuando lo tenía cerca. No entendía nada de lo que decía

-Qué, qué cosa señor- lo miré

Se acercó con una sonrisa ladeada y yo me pregunté si iba a ser capaz de aguantar una cena de un par de horas con él sin saltarle encima.

-Eso, las formalidades

No pases la línea por favor!

-Es que usted es mi jefe y bueno, yo debo pagar mi falta- no pude evitar el temblor de mi voz.

-Olvidemos la falta por ahora, que tal si cenamos y después vemos?

Me miró de arriba abajo e hizo el recorrido de vuelta y no pude evitar estremecerme al notar un doble sentido en sus palabras, el cual no sabía si era real o producto de mi creciente lujuria que me jugaba una mala pasada.

-Yo no creo, usted dijo y Yaten me explicó y, y…

Por qué me tenía que poner tan nerviosa y comportarme como una idiota?

-Por ahora quiero que me llames por mi nombre ya que vamos a cenar no como jefe y subalterno, sino como colegas, como iguales.

-Está bien- no pude evitar sonreír

Era un alivio esa pizca de confianza que me había dado, ya que resultaba un poco extraño tanta formalidad con alguien tan joven… y guapo

Salimos en su coche, no me sorprendió que fuese un todoterreno color negro, y yo con este vestido fue toda una odisea subirme de la manera más elegante posible al asiento del copiloto.

Tampoco me sorprendió que me abriera la puerta de su coche y me ayudara a subir antes de darse la vuelta para adentrarse en el vehículo. Era normal entre los chicos ser caballerosos con las mujeres, esa formación venía de la academia, así que casi nunca tenía que abrir puertas o pedir permiso para pasar por alguna parte.

Llegamos a un restaurante a orilla de playa, y agradecí enormemente que la temperatura fuera agradable aún a esas horas, ya que nos sentamos en la terraza donde el ambiente era más íntimo.

No quise mirar los precios de la carta.

Cuando llegaron a tomarnos el pedido me decidí por filete bien cocido con arroz de tomate, mientras que mi jefe, o sea Darien, pidió filete a punto con papas al perejil. Todo lo acompañamos con un vino que él mismo escogió.

Hablamos del clima, de la comida y obviamente del trabajo. Estuvimos así casi toda la cena, lo cual ayudó a que yo entrara en confianza y dejara de sentirme tan nerviosa, aunque no podía estar tranquila del todo, ya que cada vez que Darien me hablaba me miraba fijamente a los ojos y eso hacía que me removiera en mi silla, era extraña la forma en que sin siquiera tocarme hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Me pregunto si provocará ese efecto en todas las mujeres.

-Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Por ahora sólo me he dedicado a conocer la ciudad, ya sabes, recorrer parques, monumentos y todas esas cosas que hacen los turistas- me reí de mi respuesta tan simple.

-Me parece bien, es bueno conocer bien la ciudad, sobretodo la parte linda antes de adentrarse en el lado peligroso

-Eso me dijo Yaten, incluso se ofreció a mostrarme el resto de la ciudad un día de estos.

Vi como su expresión cambió, tal vez no le guste la idea de que tenga tanta confianza con mi tutor… o tal vez piense en la apuesta.

Se quedó un rato en silencio mirándome. Fue incómoda la manera en que sus ojos escrutaban los míos. Se acercó un poco cruzando los brazos por encima de la mesa, yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

-Tienes novio Serena.

-Qué?

-Tienes novio?

-No, yo… no

-Bien- se acomodó en su silla y siguió comiendo.

Terminamos la cena en silencio.

Debo admitir que con lo nerviosa que estaba se me pasó un poco la mano con el vino y estaba en ese estado en donde todo es feliz y una se encuentra relajada, mareada y un poco adormecida.

Llegó la camarera con la cuenta y antes que pudiera tomar la boleta Darien se adelantó

-Hoy invito yo- pasó su tarjeta por el lector y me sonrió.

Tardé un poco en comprender

-Pero, si la cena la debía pagar yo, era mi castigo- alegué hablando una décima más fuerte de lo normal y estoy segura de que mi voz salió más chillona.

-Te dije que eso lo íbamos a ver después, o acaso es un castigo cenar conmigo?

-Sí, pero… digo no- ay ya me enredé

Puse las manos sobre mi cabeza tratando de ordenar las ideas.

-Dejémoslo en que aún me debes una cena y que la de hoy fue para conocernos mejor.

Suspiré resignada, este hombre me iba a poner muy difícil el no sucumbir a la tentación.

-Está bien

-Vamos- me tomó la mano y salimos del lugar.

Quise soltarme de su agarre pero éste me sostuvo más firme. Me sentía indefensa ante esa fuerza masculina, pero a la vez estaba a gusto.

Nos montamos en el coche y di mi dirección la cual Darien escribió en su GPS. Yo me puse a cambiar la radio hasta que encontré una canción bastante movida la cual me puse a cantar mientras reía.

El vino había hecho lo suyo y por lo tanto me comportaba de manera desinhibida y alegre, algo poco profesional, pero qué le iba a hacer si era culpa del vino y yo me sentía demasiado relajada y a gusto.

Darien sonreía y golpeaba el tablero al ritmo de la música mientras conducía. Yo iba prácticamente acostada en el asiento mientras seguía cantando y tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no mirarlo más de la cuenta.

Sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez. Siempre me había resultado atractivo un hombre guapo conduciendo un vehículo.

Era como un fetichismo, ver que llevaba el control, observar sus muslos un poco separados mientras se tensaban ligeramente al presionar los pedales, ver su mano cuando utilizaba la palanca de cambios y su cara concentrada… era algo que me ponía a mil. Si el médico me hubiese dicho que esto iba a ser más excitante que mirar una peli y tocarme, hace tiempo que lo hubiese hecho.

No me di cuenta dónde íbamos hasta que aparcamos en la entrada de mi edificio.

-Bueno, adiós- me sentí un poco decepcionada al despedirme.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo.

Nos bajamos del todoterreno y caminamos juntos y en silencio a la entrada.

-Buenas noches… Darien- sí, sé que esa frase fue dicha con una entonación más que seductora, pero no lo pude evitar.

-Si no vivieras acompañada te pediría que me dejaras acompañarte a la puerta de tu departamento… o a la sala- hizo una pausa y acercándose a mí, posó su mano en mi espalda baja y me atrajo hacia él de manera repentina y un poco brusca- o hasta tu cama- susurró acercando sus labios a los míos.

Oh Dios mío!

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capi… las ocurrencias de los detectives ¬¬ Y ese jefecito sí que es osado, nada de rodeos, simplemente va directo al objetivo… ya veremos qué pasa con esos dos**

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Romyna.Z**

**luxy1985**

**princessqueen**

**zagala black**

**yesqui2000**

**yssareyes48**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

**Por sus alertas y favoritos:**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

**Nai SD**

**fanthi**

**luxy1985**

**pichicoy**

**princessqueen**

**yeinychiba**

**yesqui2000**

**Angye**

**Lulispelulis**

**Queen Neo Madness**

**Romyna.Z**

**Sarita Li**

**Y también a aquellos lectores silenciosos espero que les esté gustando la historia… muchos abrazos y nos leemos pronto XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Dios mío!

Estampó sus labios en los míos con una sensualidad que me dejó sin aliento, sujetándome con fuerza de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra me agarraba con delicada firmeza el cabello tirando un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Yo ni tonta ni perezosa respondí de la misma manera apasionada apegándome más a su firme cuerpo, alcanzando el cabello de su nuca y enredándolo entre mis dedos.

Sé que le gustó porque gruñó bajito y lo que presionaba directamente mi vientre… definitivamente no era su celular.

Seré virgen pero he dado más besos en mi vida de los que pueda recordar, y es que para hacer algo bien hay que practicar y yo, soy una alumna muy aplicada.

Sigo ensimismada en el beso, Darien roza juguetonamente su lengua con la mía y yo desesperada trato de profundizar el beso apretándome más a él, cumple mi silenciosa demanda en un encuentro fiero, lleno de deseo explosivo.

Me atrevo a abrir un poco los ojos que instintivamente cerré al momento que sus labios tocaron los míos, y la imagen que vi casi me hace caer de rodillas. Era tan sensual como sus pestañas largas hacían sombra en sus mejillas, y su expresión relajada parecía la de un hombre en paz y seguro de sí mismo, pero con una increíble vulnerabilidad.

Se separó un poco de mí y rozó su nariz con la mía al tiempo que ambos abrimos los ojos y nos miramos.

-Qué tal si vamos a otra parte- me dijo en un susurro sensual.

Mis alarmas se dispararon en ese momento. Sé lo que significa esa propuesta de ir a otra parte, eso es una invitación pura y cruda al sexo.

-Dónde?- cómo si no supiera dónde, pero no sabía cómo rechazar tan tentadora invitación sin ser descortés, a pesar de saber que también estaba mal aceptar tan campante. Tener el cerebro medio fundido de deseo tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-No lo sé- se separó un poco de mí y puso su frente contra la mía- a mi departamento o donde tú quieras.

Tragué grueso. Y ahora qué le digo? Que me muero de ganas de ir con él, pero que no puedo porque nunca he hecho esto antes? Seguro no me cree considerando el salvaje beso que nos acabamos de dar, pensará que me sé el Kama Sutra de memoria.

Piensa, piensa… justo ahora mis neuronas se emborrachan con vino y deciden dormir!

-Qué me dices?

"¡Sí!"

-No, no puedo lo siento- digo realmente decepcionada, porque aunque me muera de deseo por estar con él, no quiero que mi primera vez sea con un tipo que probablemente se reirá de mi inexperiencia.

-Qué debo hacer para convencerte?

Sin darme tiempo a responder me toma nuevamente en un beso abrasador y yo vuelvo a entrelazar mis manos por detrás de su cuello. Darien que me tenía tomada de la cintura comienza a subir sus manos lentamente por mi costado llegando a rozar el contorno de mis senos, dejando sus manos estáticas en ese lugar mientras continuábamos unidos en un solo aliento.

Sentía un cosquilleo ahí donde tenía sus manos, sentía el calor traspasar la tela de mi vestido, pero no podía ser, era demasiado repentino, demasiado rápido.

Me separé bruscamente de él, primero para tomar aire y segundo para decirle… no se me ocurría nada qué decir.

Por suerte no tuve que decir nada, ya que oportunamente comenzó a sonar mi celular.

"número privado"

-Bueno?- contesté sin saber quién era la persona que me llamaba pasadas las once de la noche.

-Despáchalo ya!

-Cómo?

-Dile que se vaya!

-Pero Mi…

-No digas mi nombre y mueve tu perfecto culo acá arriba, tenemos que hablar.

Me quedé en blanco, avergonzada al darme cuenta que había tenido espectadores o más bien dicho espectadoras en el encuentro más candente de mi vida. Quería gritar de  
frustración a la vez que agradecía la interrupción.

Miré a Darien quien alzó una ceja en gesto de pregunta.

-Yo…- me iba a justificar con mi jefecito para poder subir al apartamento.

-Ahora!- Gritó por el auricular mi compañera de piso.

¡Me había olvidado que aún tenía la llamada en línea!

Se cortó la llamada y yo me quedé como idiota mirando mi móvil. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos ya se me había pasado el efecto del exceso de vino y por lo mismo, caía sobre mí el inminente peso de la realidad.

En qué había estado pensando? Ahora creerá que me tiene en sus manos y seguramente se reirá de lo fácil que le resultó seducirme!

Idiota, idiota, idiota! Casi había sucumbido a la tentación con nada más y nada menos que con mi jefe! un detective… un mujeriego como todos… un bocazas que de seguro le dirá al departamento completo lo ocurrido hoy.

Oh no!

-Debo irme- fue todo lo que dije antes de darme la vuelta, correr hacia el edificio y tomar el ascensor, sin más explicaciones, sin mirar atrás.

Llegué corriendo a la puerta de mi apartamento y antes de siquiera hacer el intento de sacar las llaves, ésta se abrió y una mano me tiró hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta con un ruido sordo.

-A ver si entiendo- Michiru analizaba lo que le había relatado de mi noche- Me dices que te invitó otro lugar y tú te negaste?

-No es que me haya negado, sólo no respondí y luego me llamaste y aquí estamos- dije con simpleza restándole importancia al asunto.

-Hubieses aceptado?- ahora era Mina quien gritaba como una loca.

-No- suspiré- claro que no, sólo no sabía cómo negarme, estaba paralizada- dije ya con confianza, no hacía falta mayor análisis de mis reacciones.

-Es decir, querías pero no podías.

-Tampoco es tan así- era así o no? Pues claro, mi cuerpo ansiaba decir que sí a todo lo que me proponía Darien, pero mi mente me indicaba lo obvio… es un mujeriego que sólo quiere a la chica nueva en su cama como la novedad. No podía ser tan estúpida para llegar a acostarme con él, no podía permitirle ser mi primer amante y que después se riera de ello... quería a alguien discreto que no le tomara importancia a mi virginidad. La verdad es que esta condición se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, ya que si no existiera, yo perfectamente en estos momentos estaría con un portento de hombre encima… o debajo… o…

-Me escuchaste?

-Qué?- dije asustada, ni idea de qué hablaban ahora.

-Si quieres a Darien Chiba en tu cama tienes que ser más inteligente chica y nosotras te vamos a ayudar.

-A qué se refieren?

-No escuchaste nada de lo que hablamos los últimos cinco minutos?- oh oh, Michiru se vuelve roja. Creo que necesita un jarro de agua sobre su cabeza… juraría que echa humo.

-Em… nop- sonrío tratando de alivianar esto.

-Bien, entonces no pienso ayudarte en nada… tú te lo pierdes- se iba a ir pero Mina la tomó del brazo.

-Qué?, no Mich porfis no te vayas, es una idea genial y a Serena le va a encantar y va a resultar y todos van a ser felices para siempre y nosotras seremos madrinas de la boda porque fuimos sus cupidos y… y…

Michiru hizo callar a Mina con un gesto, me fulminó con la mirada y luego se sentó en el sofá junto a la loca rubia que me miraba con curiosidad. Permanecimos en silencio durante varios minutos, ya no aguantaba más y quería saber de qué iba todo esto de que me iban a ayudar a no sé qué.

-Mich?

Ella sólo me miró y creo que gruñó… me dio risa pero me aguanté.

-Lo siento vale… no seas tan sensible, es que era obvio que iba a estar medio atontada después del beso más arrebatador de mi vida, además…

-Ok… no quiero tanto rodeo- se acercó a mí y juro que me sentí como un delincuente al cual interrogaban- te voy a decir una cosa y tú vas a escuchar. Si te parece te ayudamos y si no, no puedes pedirnos ayuda en ese tema nunca más, vale?

-Está bien- dije no muy convencida.

Cuándo les había pedido ayuda?.. creo estar loca pero nunca tanto como para no saberlo. Ellas solitas se inmiscuyeron en mis asuntos y ahora se hacen las ofendidas porque no las escucho.

Conmigo loca, Michiru bipolar y Mina medio esquizofrénica hacíamos el trío perfecto. Cielos, creo que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

-La cosa es así- sonrió por primera vez en la noche- conozco a Darien desde que estudiábamos en la academia, él era un año mayor y por lo tanto estuvimos tres años viviendo donde mismo. A veces nos juntábamos a conversar, nos emborrachamos un par de veces y no- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos- nunca pasó nada más aparte de una amistad, pero creo que lo conozco muchísimo más incluso que la propia Rei Hino que en su tiempo fue su compañera inseparable, y- me miró con una sonrisa- con ella tampoco pasó nada más.

Esta mujer es bruja!, pero eso no lo dije en voz alta, simplemente me quedé callada instándola a seguir.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que conozco a Darien y sé perfectamente qué tienes que hacer. Dime una cosa… te gusta Darien?

-Sí- respondí automáticamente, no necesitaba análisis, era así y ya.

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos.

Michiru me contó su plan y yo quedé enmudecida. La verdad era algo tan simple y lógico como fantasioso, pero que sin embargo no se me había pasado siquiera por la cabeza, y era nada más que genial. Esta chica era increíble y Mina no se quedaba atrás.

Mich conocía a Darien desde hace años y si ella decía que el plan podría resultar era así, por lo cual me dejé convencer de esto a pesar de sentir que era una locura.

Iba a seguir los consejos de las chicas… iba a conseguir que Darien fuera mi primer amante sin que se comportara como un patán.

Y para lograr eso, iba a hacer que mi jefe, Darien Chiba… se enamorara de mí.

**Hasta aquí este capi… espero que hayan disfrutado como lo he hecho yo escribiendo XD**

**A Darien definitivamente no se le va a dar tan fácil el conseguir meter en su cama a Sere, aunque hará lo imposible y ella no va a sucumbir a la increíble tentación hasta tener algo seguro… ya veremos más de este par en acción! **

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Mary Yuet**

**Nai SD**

**Romyna.Z**

**Etsuko-Ai**

**Conyta Moonlight**

**luxy1985**

**yesqui2000**

**princessqueen**

**Y por sus alertas y favoritos:**

**Conyta Moonlight**

**Etsuko-Ai**

**Mary Yuet**

**alitre**

**Hasta el próximo… Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Las cosas no son tan simples como las planteamos con las chicas. Ha pasado casi un mes y mi querido jefecito ni se digna a hablarme más de lo necesario, ya no se pasa por mi oficina a cada rato como lo hacía antes. Es como si simplemente yo fuera una más del montón de hombres que trabajan en este lugar, obviamente sin contar a Rei y Amy.

Pensé que al día siguiente después del mejor beso de mi vida iba a ser distinto, pero no, simplemente lo único diferente es que descubrí el lado más frío de Darien Chiba.

Y ahora, como la nueva en todo sigo sin ser de mucha utilidad, es obvio, no quieren que cometa un error en algún operativo y arruine el caso.

Es taaaan frustrante! Y tan, pero taaaan aburrido.

Ahora estoy mirando una pantalla llena de líneas que no me dicen absolutamente nada mientras Malachite fue a hacer como dice él "lo que nadie puede hacer por mí", sea lo que sea que fuera eso.

Estoy en la famosa sala de escuchas telefónicas, donde tienen distintos casos y cuando sale o entra una llamada a un teléfono intervenido suena una campanilla y se graba automáticamente, mientras Malachite toma notas si encuentra algo importante.

Yo la verdad no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dicen y es que según mi compañero, en "ciertos" sectores de la ciudad donde la delincuencia es un estilo de vida, utilizan una manera de hablar distinta, es decir, el mismo idioma pero a algunas cosas les cambian el nombre o usan la misma palabra para muchos significados dependiendo del contexto, no entiendo por qué. En otros casos hablan en clave y ahí sí que menos entiendo; la verdad creí que era sólo escuchar y listo pero la verdad es que es bastante interesante todo esto aunque a la larga hostiga.

Por qué me encuentro con Malachite? Fácil, hay un operativo y mi querido jefe me dejó plantada aquí para que no estorbara… pff ni siquiera me dejó participar en organizar las estrategias o preparar el apoyo logístico, nada.

Me dijo con su voz profunda y excitante "mantente alejada", aunque yo creí escuchar que no me alejara y me quedé junto a él como una tonta, hasta que me tomó de los hombros por detrás, me giró y me condujo hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde luego de darme un pequeño empujón me dejó fuera y cerró diciendo "encuentra algo útil que hacer y déjanos trabajar".

Genial! Es desesperante, empiezo a pensar que no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con Yaten para poder preguntarle qué es lo que pasa, seguro él me hubiese dado una respuesta que me tranquilizara, algo como "no le des importancia, no le dieron su regalito anoche" o "todos pasamos por eso", pero no, los únicos que estábamos en el lugar éramos Malachite y yo en las escuchas.

_Compra mejor cinco piezas de pan, la vecina viene a merendar y ya sabes que come mucho… dile que se suelte el cabello que se ve más linda y que el tío de mi amigo no tiene repelente de mosquitos así que encárgate del problema._

-Ahora dime porqué esto es importante- a mí me parece una conversación de lo más normal.

-Ay Serena, este es un caso de tráfico de drogas que afecta a pre adolescentes de una escuela, los sujetos les dan a probar a los niños hasta hacerlos adictos y así sostienen su negocio.

-Iughh, pero sigo sin entender, tú escribes y escribes y yo no encuentro nada anormal.

-Sabes lo molesta que eres cuando preguntas tanto?- me dice Malachite a modo de broma.

-Claro, pero aun así me quieres- le sonrío y me lanzo a abrazarlo con mi súper abrazo de oso, mi colega sólo ríe.

-Cof, cof, cof

Ambos nos dimos vuelta a ver quién estaba en la puerta fingiendo toser y oh oh! Darien Chiba en todo su esplendor vestido completamente de negro estaba definitivamente para comérselo y yo ya sentía bastante apetito con sólo verlo.

-Jefe, diga, necesita algo?- Malachite estaba de lo más tranquilo, no hacíamos nada malo, sólo un abrazo fraternal, y era normal tontear así con los colegas, Rei y Amy igual que yo eran de las que se lanzaban a abrazar a los chicos como saludo y jugaban, pero nada más que juegos para evitar el estrés, los hombres se daban de coscorrones, nosotras abrazábamos y nos colgábamos de todos… menos del jefe, obvio, aunque qué más quisiera yo.

-Serena- me llamó de manera autoritaria con esa voz ronca y rasposa pero firme, me miró intensamente con sus ojos azules y juro que sentía que él había crecido algunos centímetros a medida que me acercaba.

-Señor, diga.

-Fuera!- dijo señalando la puerta con su mano sin dejar de mirarme.

-Pero…

-Espérame en tú oficina que hay un cambio que debes saber para que te prepares- su voz era clara y de un tono plano, sin emoción alguna… era como Michael y yo me sentía como la Femme Nikita… todo en él era excitante, esa forma de ser en la que su cara de póker lejos de parecer aburrida hacía que dieran ganas de saltarle encima.

-Sí jefe- dije resignada y salí cerrando la puerta no sin antes echarle un vistazo a ese trasero y esa espalda que me hacían fantasear con algo que me gustaría tener y que no había tenido nunca.

Llegué a mi oficina a los pocos minutos y vi a Yaten ordenando sus cosas.

-Hola, qué tal les fue hoy?- habían tenido un complicado operativo y quería saber qué tal había salido todo.

-De verdad quieres saber?- puso carita de cachorro regañado.

-Tan malo fue?- pregunté, no era normal ese ánimo en mi tutor.

-Ay pupilita, una buena lección es, si no confías cien por ciento en que los demás harán las cosas bien, entonces hazlas tú mismo- me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

-Qué pasó?

-Las cosas salieron mal, debía planificar la entrada y la salida del lugar, tratar de que no advirtieran nuestra presencia inmediatamente, darles a conocer los obstáculos que podrían encontrarse en el camino y fallé.

-Pero…

-Eran cuatro entradas y preparé el escape por dos salidas seguras, pero no vi que una de ellas estaba bloqueada- suspiró evitando mirarme y yo sentí un estremecimiento de preocupación.

-Bloqueada cómo?

-Bloqueada, bloqueada- se levantó y caminó de un lugar a otro gesticulando y moviendo los brazos- así con cemento desde hace más de dos años, comprendes? Debí saberlo y lo pasé por alto.

En estos meses no había visto a Yaten actuar de esa manera, siempre era alegre y trataba de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, ahora en cambio estaba mortificado, asustado, herido y preocupado.

Tragué grueso ante los pensamientos oscuros que estaban formándose en mi mente y oprimiendo mi pecho, me armé de valor y pregunté

-Alguna baja?

Yaten respiró profundo y me miró más tranquilo.

-Por suerte no, pero Rei y Andrew resultaron heridos.

-Oh, es muy grave?- mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y las náuseas me invadieron.

-No, Serena tranquilízate, estás pálida- se acercó y me abrazó cariñosamente- estas cosas pasan a veces, aunque ahora fue mi culpa por dejarle el trabajo de exploración del terreno a Zafiro y no hacerlo yo mismo, Dios, estás temblando.

-Qué les pasó?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Nada horrible, eh pequeña tranquila- se separó de mí y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos para mirarme a los ojos- a Rei la rozó una bala en el hombro, le están curando la herida que es superficial y el lunes ya la tendrás revoloteando por aquí… y Andrew, bueno, él igual sufrió una herida en el hombro pero la bala lo atravesó de lado a lado, por suerte no causó mayores problemas y está bien, obvio que llevará más tiempo que se recupere pero no le doy más de tres semanas.

Me sentí aliviada al escuchar eso, ya me había imaginado lo peor. Sí, lo sé, soy demasiado dramática y extremista para mis cosas pero, nada puedo hacer.

-Gracias- le dije y le aparté un mechón de su frente y él me sonrió tiernamente.

-Llegará el día en que yo entre a alguna oficina y no la encuentre prácticamente encima de sus compañeros Detective Tsukino?

Yaten y yo nos separamos rápidamente, no entiendo por qué si no estábamos haciendo nada malo, aun así mi compañero bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Y mi jefe, en ese momento estaba en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos en jarras, me lo imaginé con sólo una zunga de tela como tarzan, golpeándose el pecho desnudo y yo, su Jane, corriendo a colgarme de él como su mona chita… mmm… no, la cosa como que se distorsionó un poco.

-Cuando la señorita Tsukino deje de pensar en pajaritos volando podemos hablar.

La voz profunda de mi jefe me trajo de vuelta a la realidad… cielos! Me quedé en blanco, pegada, aturdida, no sé, pero sí sé algo muy bien, va a pensar que soy estúpida. Genial!

-Diga jefe- señalo bajito, algo así como diciendo "deja de molestar que soy linda e inofensiva, ogro malo". Lo miro con ojitos de gatito con botas de Shrek a ver si surte el mismo efecto que la película.

Lo único que obtengo es una ceja alzada y una mirada divertida que dura no más de un segundo, luego… la misma cara de póker.

-Me imagino que le hablaste a tu pupila acerca de lo ocurrido hoy- Darien le hablaba a Yaten, éste estaba quieto y tenso.

-A grandes rasgos, sí jefe.

-Sabes que tu error pudo haber traído consecuencias irreparables e irremplazables.

-Sí jefe.

-Bien, entonces termina de acomodar tus cosas que tenemos cuatro nuevos casos autorizados para la escucha telefónica y Malachite necesita refuerzo.

-Sí, ya casi estoy listo- indicó Yaten mirando sus cosas acomodadas en cajas.

Ahí recién comprendí lo que ocurría, por su error Yaten iría a trabajar con Malachite y por lo tanto tenía que dejar la oficina. Me iba a quedar sola aquí o me iban a asignar otro tutor? O a lo mejor me dejaban con Yaten y Malachite en esa oficina escuchando conversaciones telefónicas hasta que mi tutor cumpliera su condena.

-Tsukino acompáñame.

Y salió mi jefecito por la puerta así nada más dándome una vista muuuy interesante. La verdad esos pantalones negros le favorecen bastante y yo doy gracias por tener el privilegio de estar en primera fila observando.

Lo sigo como perrito, por no decir perrita porque eso no soy. Bueno, lo sigo hasta su despacho y me quedo en la puerta esperando a que me diga que entre.

-Entra, cierra la puerta y siéntate ahí- me señala una silla frente a la ventana.

Parecía militar dando órdenes y a mí que me gusta esa voz autoritaria que usa. Ya me lo imagino "entra, sácate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama", ay ay ay, alguna vez podré dejar de fantasear con él?

Hago lo que me dice y me quedo en silencio esperando mi condena, como si los errores de Yaten los tuviera que pagar yo también. Será eso a lo que se refieren con compañerismo y espíritu de cuerpo? O eso de en las buenas y en las malas? No lo sé.

Darien se sienta frente a mí, ahh cómo me gustaría llamarlo por su nombre todo el tiempo, su nombre es demasiado sexy para esconderlo detrás de un "Jefe" o "Señor".

Aquí tengo a mi jefecillo, no es un ogro pero a veces gruñe, yo diría que tiene como un aire de chico malo, algo así como un vampiro oscuro y misterioso, no como los vampiros de las series actuales, no, Darien es como mi vampiro favorito, como Ángel, ese que me inició en mis fantasías cuando apenas era una adolescente. Sí, definitivamente Darien es mi Ángel, mi vampiro con alma.

-Como ya sabrás, hoy se realizó un operativo- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Sí

-Bien, a pesar de los inconvenientes todo salió como esperábamos y desbaratamos uno de los principales centros de distribución de drogas del país, sin embargo a quienes nos enfrentamos son poderosos y muy vengativos, tratarán de cobrar lo que les hicimos y según nuestros infiltrados de inteligencia lo más probable es que quieran atacar el edificio en los próximos días.

-Pero… pero el edificio es muy seguro

-Efectivamente, pero no podemos bajar la guardia.

-Y qué va a pasar?- pregunté un poco ansiosa, si me estaba diciendo esto era a lo mejor porque quería hacerme parte de algo y yo feliz de poder participar.

-Se ha designado a cuatro personas de los distintos departamentos para quedarse a hacer guardia en cada una de las plantas del edificio durante el fin de semana que es donde hay menos personas trabajando.

-Me va a dejar a mí?

-Vas aprendiendo Tsukino, exactamente, serás tú quien deberá revisar constantemente cada una de las dependencias y ponerse en contacto con las otras plantas para verificar cómo están, esto será sábado y domingo y el lunes podrás tomártelo libre, obviamente habrá relevos para que descanses y luego puedas continuar, pero principalmente tú harás todo el trabajo.

La idea era genial, ya sé que es lo más aburrido del mundo pero por lo menos había pensado en mí para algo y no me trataba como si fuera una calcomanía pegada en la pared.

-Y las demás personas quienes son.

-Se quedará Yaten y Malachite como refuerzo en caso de que algo ocurra, pero ellos estarán trabajando en las escuchas todo el fin de semana, así que no podrás interrumpirlos a no ser que sea necesario y tendrás que cumplir con tus funciones de vigilancia.

-Entendido- dije contenta pero tratando de que no se notara.

-Además… estaré yo.

-Us… usted?- ay, ya me dio calor y me puse roja como tomate… borra esas imágenes de tu mente Tsukino, viniste a trabajar!

-Así es, soy el jefe y como el subjefe está en el hospital con una herida a bala, tengo que asumir la responsabilidad este fin de semana- me miró de una manera tan penetrante que me encendió completamente.

-Yo… qué necesita que haga ahora?- tenía que dejar de pensar que pasaré todo el fin de semana prácticamente sola con mi jefe.

-Ve a tu casa y prepárate, a las diez de la noche de hoy comienza tu turno y termina el lunes a las ocho de la mañana, así que trae lo necesario para estos dos días.

Y sin más me hizo salir de su oficina con un gesto, y yo muerta de los nervios no sabía qué pensar.

Será buena idea comenzar ahora a utilizar las estrategias de las que hablaba Michiru para enamorar a Darien? Digo, estaremos los dos nada más y ya no me trata tan indiferente como este último mes…

Prepárate Darien Chiba que este fin de semana comienza el juego!

**Y hasta aquí este capi… espero que hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus lindos comentarios XD**

**Ahora sí comienza el juego, parece que Serena le tiene más ganas a Darien, pero él no se queda atrás sólo es más sutil porque tiene más experiencia en todo sentido y no quiere regarla. Jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran el día:**

**flakis **

**Conyta Moonlight**

**fanthi **

**luxy1985**

**Etsuko-Ai**

**yesqui2000**

**princessqueen**

**dany b**

**Y por sus alertas y favoritos:**

**analang**

**idalia88 **

**flakis**

**AlekaChiva**

**Nos leemos en el próximo! Bss XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí está lo prometido, espero que disfruten la lectura!**

Justo cuando al fin voy a hacer algo más que buscar en los archivos y escuchar conversaciones de las que no entiendo ni una palabra lo arruino, voy demasiado atrasada, faltan quince minutos para las diez de la noche y recién salgo del apartamento.

Fulmino a Michiru con la mirada mientras ella muy campante se acomoda en el sofá con una cerveza y frituras. ¡No fue capaz de despertarme! Sólo se ríe y me guiña un ojo, no sé qué se imagina si cree que voy a comenzar con buen pie mi plan de seducción llegando tarde al trabajo.

Corro escaleras abajo con mi bolso a cuestas el cual pesa más que el pastor alemán obeso de mi abuela, me monto en mi coche y salgo derrapando como una loca de patio por las calles.

Aparco el automóvil en los estacionamientos reservados para los jefes en el subterráneo, no me preocupa, ya que están casi todos desocupados, aun así sin pensarlo estaciono junto al todoterreno negro de Darien. Miro mi reloj, las diez y diez minutos ¡Mierda!

Otra maratón por las escaleras y llego a la cuarta planta hecha un manojo de nervios y con la respiración acelerada. Miro alrededor y todo se ve vacío, dónde estará mi jefecito?

-Llegas tarde

Ahora sí me viene un temblor por todo el cuerpo, no sé si es por la reprimenda que me espera o por esa voz ronca, plana, escalofriante y seductora que se dirige a mí. Me doy la vuelta lentamente, acalorada y aún con la respiración y el corazón a mil.

-Lo siento- bajo la mirada, no queda de otra que hacerme la víctima.

-Que sea la última vez

Alzo la vista y lo encuentro de pie en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido, me dedica una mirada que no pasa inadvertida ya que recorre todo mi cuerpo para detenerse en mi cara, carraspea.

No doy más de los nervios, sólo pensar en las cosas que me sugirieron Mina y Michiru me dan ganas de salir corriendo, no sé si seré capaz.

-Sí, se… se… señor- odio cuando me pongo tartamuda, nunca antes me había pasado, es odioso, me hace sentir intimidada.

-Comienza con tu trabajo, estaré en mi oficina

Y así me quedo sola, doy vueltas por las distintas dependencias una y otra vez tratando de que pase el tiempo sin morir de aburrimiento.

Paseo incontables veces por fuera de la oficina de Darien, lo hago en el silencio absoluto por si escucho algo, pero nada… me pregunto si estará dormido y yo aquí haciendo todo el trabajo.

Visito a Malachite y Yaten los que me ponen cara de pocos amigos, debo de haber interrumpido algo, así que como ofrenda de paz, me ofrezco a llevarles café y algunos bocadillos a lo que aceptan encantados y se olvidan de que llegué en el momento menos oportuno a su tanque, como le dicen ellos.

Son las tres de la mañana y yo me encuentro preparando café en unos vasos plásticos pensando en mi jefecito que ni sus luces he visto, ya me estoy volviendo mono de tanto pensar y pensar para no sucumbir al sueño, sí, de seguro Darien está durmiendo.

Pongo el agua caliente y se rebalsa el vaso quemando mi mano

-Mierda!

-Cuida ese vocabulario Tsukino

Ay! Ay ay… ahí está Darien más comible que nunca, vestido aun con ese atuendo completo de negro y con esa mirada penetrante que me vuelve loca.

Debo comenzar con los consejos de las chicas, es ahora o nunca.

-Es que me quemé- me tomo la mano con la otra, aun me arde.

Se acerca de lo más tranquilo como una pantera al acecho y yo me estremezco.

-Ese café es para mí?- apunta a los dos vasos con café

-Em, no, yo… este, son para los chicos.

-Y por qué les llevas tú café a los otros, es que no pueden hacer las cosas solos?

-No… lo que pasa es que pensé que podrían necesitarlo- bajo la mirada, no me gusta nada como me mira ahora, es como si yo estuviese haciendo algo malo.

Me toma la mano quemada que sigo sujetando y la mira con detenimiento, abre el grifo y la pone bajo el agua fría con delicadeza sin soltarme.

-Mejor?

-S… Sí, gracias- me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara y descubro que me está mirando directo a los ojos, ya me dio calor!

-Anda a llevar eso donde el parcito y después te pasas por mi oficina, debemos hablar.

Y así tan campante se da la media vuelta y se va, me deja aturdida… ese hombre es malo!

Recojo el desastre que quedó y pongo las cosas en la bandeja para llevárselas a los chicos.

Qué querrá hablar conmigo?, espero que no sea para criticarme por algo que haya hecho mal, con este hombre nunca se sabe.

Me alegro de todas formas, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar con el primer paso de mi plan, aunque sinceramente no sé si seré capaz, me da demasiada vergüenza… si sé, soy patética, pero es que nunca he hecho esto antes.

"Darien tiene treinta años, no se anda con chiquilladas, debes hablarle claro e ir al punto, ya verás que no se lo toma a mal"

Como Michiru no es la que está en mi situación, pero es ahora o nunca.

Antes de que pueda golpear a la puerta ésta se abre y Darien me hace una seña para que entre cerrado tras de mí.

Me siento incómoda sabiendo que prácticamente estamos sólo él y yo.

-Creo que es hora de tu primer relevo para que descanses un poco- dice mirándome intensamente y a mí se me acaba de quitar el sueño.

-No, no va a ser necesario- digo más para que deje de mirarme así y de ponerme nerviosa que por otra cosa.

-Claro que sí

Se acerca a un armario y saca una caja de tamaño mediano junto con una manta, las recibo sin preguntar. Después se acerca al teléfono y marca un número.

-Yaten… sí, es el turno de Malachite y tú, no- me mira mientras habla- Tsukino y yo descansaremos hasta las ocho, claro, después retomaremos nuestro turno.

Nuestro turno? Éste definitivamente se pegó y quedó bruto… cómo que "nuestro turno"? si todo lo hice yo, él estuvo todo el rato en su oficina haciendo no sé qué.

Ahora sí me dio rabia, claaroo como soy la nueva aprovéchense no más. Miro a mi jefe con una ceja alzada como pidiendo una explicación, me importa un cuerno que se enoje, esto no se vale!

Cuelga el teléfono y me mira con un aire divertido, yo me enfurruño más y más porque siento que se burla de mí.

-Algún problema?

Y se atreve a preguntar el muy descarado!

-No- por como lo dije está claro que quise decir Sí

-Como digas

Me quedo callada ya que estoy a punto de decir la retahíla de malas palabras que aprendí de mi primo Alan.

Veo como toma una caja igual a la mía y saca un plástico azul el cual tiene en un extremo un cable de corriente, lo conecta y comienza a inflarse, me doy cuenta que es un colchón.

-Puedes instalarte aquí, no veo donde más pueda caber tu colchón- me dice Señalando a un lado de donde está él.

Quiere que durmamos juntos?

-Yo debo dormir… aquí?- siento el calor, debo estar roja a más no poder.

-Es necesario- se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. Decido no preguntar más.

Hago lo mismo que mi jefe y me instalo a su lado, me saco los zapatos y los calcetines ya que nunca he podido dormir con algo en mis pies, y me tapo con la manta que me dio.

Darien apaga la luz y nos quedamos en silencio ambos acostados de espalda, miro como se forman las sombras en el techo de la oficina mientras me pregunto cómo voy a poder dormir con él tan cerca.

Pasan los minutos y siento que no voy a poder dormir nunca, escucho la respiración pausada a mi lado y me da envidia lo tranquilo que está mientras que yo no logro pegar ojo.

Prefiero levantarme y ver qué están haciendo los chicos, a ver si puedo relajarme un rato. Me siento en el colchón pero no puedo levantarme ya que una mano se cierra en mi muñeca.

-Dónde vas?

-Jefe, yo… creí que estaba dormido.

-Donde ibas?

-No puedo dormir- confieso dejándome caer de espalda nuevamente, volteo la cabeza y ahí está mirándome con esos ojos arrebatadores que aún en la oscuridad causan demasiadas cosas en mí.

-Si quieres puedo poner un poco de música para que te relajes- me dice tan tranquilo y soltando mi muñeca para tomar mi mano.

-De verdad señor sólo…

-Creo que deberíamos dejar eso, lo hablamos cuando cenamos, lo olvidaste?- esto lo dice mientras acaricia mi mano y yo ahora sí que estoy a punto de saltarle encima.

-Qué cosa?- digo mientras trato de evitar el temblor en mi voz y de normalizar mi respiración.

-Tanta formalidad- sonríe y yo me derrito- puedes tutearme sin sentirte mal, todos lo hacen.

-Pero usted es mi jefe- cuestiono lo obvio.

-Técnicamente no, sólo soy el encargado del equipo, el jefe es el señor Tomoe y aquí todos nos tratamos cordialmente pero sin tanta formalidad.

-Pero Yaten, él le dijo señor en la tarde.

-Eso era porque había cometido un error y quería mantener las distancias hasta que habláramos, no te preocupes ya todo quedó solucionado y estamos bien.

No pude evitar sonreír, aún estaba preocupada por mi tutor y saber que las cosas se habían solucionado me dio tranquilidad.

Darien estira la mano y toma un mando a distancia, presiona un botón y comienza a sonar una melodía, me parece conocida.

Stop de Sam Brown! Este hombre quiere matarme.

Vuelvo a mirar al techo mientras respiro hondo… tranquilízate Serena, puedes hacerlo… No! No puedes!

-Em, jefe?

No responde a pesar de que está despierto.

-Darien?

-Dime

Miro a este hombre que tengo tan cerca y él se acomoda de lado quedando de cara hacia mí.

-Podrías poner otra canción?

-No te gusta ésta?

-No, digo sí, es que está muy repetida es eso.

-Como quieras- me dice sin más. Vuelve a tomar el mando y presiona otro botón.

By your side de Sade. Qué pretende?

-Darien?

-Sí

-Esa no me gusta- digo sin más, no puedo admitir que esa canción me pone cachonda.

-Si sigues cuestionando la música no podrás relajarte y dormir.

-Por favor- ya no doy más!

-Última vez que la cambio, luego te duermes.

-Está bien- suspiro aliviada.

Unchained Melody! Volteo y me quedo de lado mirándolo directamente, sonríe inocentemente pero yo no me lo creo, quiere ponerme nerviosa.

-Me gustan los clásicos- dice como explicación a la pregunta que refleja mi rostro.

Debería ocupar este momento taaan oportuno para hablarle y comenzar con mi plan? La verdad no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte, con esa música de fondo más bien estoy en desventaja, pero es ahora o nunca.

-Darien?

-Sí

-Yo, verás, es que quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante- me acaricia el rostro con su mano libre y se acerca más al borde de su colchón. Puedo sentir su cálido aliento.

-Es sobre, es… yo…

No pude terminar porque se sintió un gran estruendo.

-Mierda!

-Cuida esa boca

Se da el tiempo de reprenderme? Doy un salto y ya estoy de pie al momento que veo que Darien abre la puerta y sale. Lo sigo sin siquiera ponerme los zapatos.

Salgo y veo a Yaten con cara de espanto y Malachite muerto de vergüenza.

-Qué pasó?- pregunto al ver que nadie dice nada y Darien está con el ceño fruncido mirando a los chicos.

-Algo que no hay que olvidar nunca- dice mirándome- es que jamás debes andar sin el seguro de tu pistola a menos que vayas a disparar o estés en algún operativo que lo requiera.

-Entendido- digo pero sin entender a qué se refiere.

-En serio lo entiendes?- yo sólo asiento- bien, porque parece que a alguien hoy se le acaba de olvidar- lo menciona mirando a Malachite.

Sigo la mirada de mis colegas y veo un agujero rodeado de madera resquebrajada en la parte de abajo del mueble de archivos, no puedo aguantar y suelto una carcajada.

-Qué es tan gracioso?- me pregunta Darien

-Nada- respondo rápidamente.

-Vuelve a la oficina.

-Está bien- digo y entro dejando la puerta junta.

Estando ya en la oficina miro los dos colchones juntos y me estremezco, si no fuera porque a Malachite se le disparó el arma, ahora mismo ya le hubiese dicho a Darien lo que me sugirieron las chicas.

Aunque no sé si hubiese sido capaz con el ambiente que se había creado, me doy cuenta que en este momento está tocando en la radio Feeling Good de Michael Bublé, una gran ironía.

Me acerco al mueble donde está la radio para apagarla porque no encuentro el mando a distancia, cuando lo logro suspiro aliviada ante el silencio, me doy la vuelta y paso a golpear mi pie con el borde del escritorio.

-Mi…- miro al frente y veo a Darien con una ceja alzada a la espera de mi palabrota.

-Mi… mi dedito?

Salto como una posesa por toda la oficina, no sé por qué tengo la necesidad de saltar por todas partes para aliviar el dolor de mi dedo chiquito, pero es como un acto reflejo.

Cuando al fin me calmo me dejo caer en el colchón y me tomo el pie para inspeccionarlo, veo que Darien se acerca con un brillo de diversión en los ojos pero no dice nada… más le vale.

-Déjame ver eso- dice al tiempo que toma mi pie y toca delicadamente mi dedo lesionado.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas más por la vergüenza que por el dolor. Eso me pasa por reírme de la desgracia de Malachite.

-Te duele mucho?

-Ya no tanto- y es verdad, tiene unas manos mágicas, me alegro de haberme depilado ayer porque me sube el pantalón un poco y comienza a masajearme el tobillo.

-Será mejor que ahora sí descansemos, tenemos hasta las diez porque ese par se ofreció a quedarse dos horas más en el turno.

Me recuesto aun pensando en lo que iba a hacer antes de todo el alboroto, mi mente está más despejada sin esa música.

Ya con la luz apagada y con Darien acostado a mi lado recobro el valor antes esfumado. Me pongo de lado y él hace lo mismo, nos quedamos frente a frente mirándonos en silencio.

-Darien?

-Sí?

-Tengo frío- tengo frío? Como se me ocurre decir eso? Fácil! Cuando estoy nerviosa digo estupideces.

Se queda en silencio mirándome un rato, ya no aguanto más, pero antes de que hable Darien se me adelanta.

-Quieres que te abrace?

Habla en serio? Yo lo veo serio, ay, ay ahora sí me da un infarto.

-Eso estaría bien- soy una descarada!

-Ven aquí- levanta la manta que lo cubre y se hace a un lado en el colchón dejándome espacio.

Sin pensarlo me paso a su lado, donde él me cubre y me abraza quedando de frente igual que antes pero más cerca que nunca. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y el calor se hace sofocante, pero no pienso decirlo porque se siente tan condenadamente bien!

Nos miramos en silencio durante no sé cuánto tiempo.

-Darien?- susurro

-Sí?- me responde de la misma manera y casi me deja fuera de combate.

-Yo…- acaricio su pecho llevando mi mano hasta su cara- yo…- me acerco más y poso delicadamente mis labios en los suyos.

Responde a la dulce caricia en la misma intensidad que lo hago yo, nos fundimos en un beso tierno, sin prisas. Toca mi lengua con la suya y ambos nos estremecemos, me abraza más fuerte y siento que el mundo se mueve, notando la presión de mi espalda en el colchón y a Darien sobre mí profundizando el beso, haciendo todo más apasionado, feroz, pero sin perder ese toque de dulzura. Se escucha un golpe pero estamos tan alejados de la realidad que tardamos en reaccionar.

-Darien!

Ambos nos separamos y miramos hacia la puerta donde estaba el dueño de esa voz.

-Mierda!- se me escapa al verme descubierta

-Ese vocabulario!

-Oh cállate!- me reprende en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Serena!

Ahora sí muero de vergüenza…

**Por fin pude actualizar, ya tengo pc nuevo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Darien se pasa de malvado haciendo que Serena se inquiete con toda esa música, pero ella tiene sus armas guardadas, aunque si sigue lanzándosele encima no las va a utilizar pronto… o será parte del plan?**

**Ansío como siempre sus lindos comentarios, otra vez gracias por leer… pronto se viene el próximo… bss.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que como siempre me alegran y me inspiran:**

**flakis**

**luxy1985**

**Zagala black**

**abril odette**

**Mary Yuet**

**naiara moon **

**isbella **

**Etsuko-Ai**

**yesqui2000**

**princessqueen**

**dany b**

**analang**

**Y por sus alertas y favoritos:**

**Clau Palacios**

**IceQueenBarbarien**

**Panambi-Hovy**

**fran87**

**goordita**

**naiara moon**


End file.
